Taxi
by UnimportantBystander
Summary: Hungary drives around in a taxi. Two familiar men get in, who are being just a bit to friendly with each other on the back seat. NetherlandsXCanada, Voyeur!Hungary.


Recently I've been stalking the Hetalia Kinkmeme on Livejournal. This is what happens when I do that.

* * *

****

Taxi

On one night a week, Hungary could be found driving a taxi. Simply because, why not? She could use a break from doing her work as a nation. Driving around in some city was a nice distraction. The small, almost unnoticeable cameras that were installed so they would have a good view on the backseat were only for safety reasons, of course. She couldn't help it if the occasionally way to drunk couples that got in had a little trouble with keeping their hands to themselves and it wasn't her fault if that got caught on camera.

The look on the Hungarian's face said otherwise, though.

She was incognito, because a nation couldn't be seen doing a job like this. And she just didn't want to risk someone recognizing her. Specially not if they were up to interesting things on the backseat. Her hair was tied in a bun and hidden under a cap, she wore clothes that looked like they belonged to a male, and as the finishing touch she wore a pair of glasses. She had a scarf she could hide half of her face in, just in case.

Last week France's people had not disappointed her. As to be expected from the perverted nation. This week she drove around in Germany. She had big expectations, since she knew the German was a closet pervert, so who knows what his people would be up to. Until now she had been disappointed though. There were mainly people who had to get somewhere by themselves, and the behaviour of the couples that did show up was relatively tame.

She sighed, but refused to lose hope. The night was young and there were still plenty of opportunities to get some good footage. She pulled over as she saw someone who needed a ride. Two laughing men got in the taxi.

"Prussia is such an annoying drunk." One of them complained.

"You mean he's not annoying when he's sober?" The other snickered.

"I doubt that guy is sober a lot. Did you see Romano's face when we said we were leaving?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "Poor guy." Though the man's voice rather sounded amused than pitiful.

The conversation immediately caught Hungary's attention. If they were talking about Prussia and Romano, it weren't ordinary civilians that had gotten into her cab. She adjusted the mirror so she could see who she would be driving around without raising suspicion. She recognized one of them as the Netherlands right away. That hairstyle wasn't that easy to forget, really. He was with a smaller blonde she didn't recognize right away. After she studied his face for a bit, she thought he looked like America, just without the obnoxious hero attitude. She all but slapped herself on the head when she realized it was the American's brother, Canada.

They obviously had enjoyed their share of Germany's beer. Hungary noticed the two were sitting rather close together. _Very_ close to be exact. One of Canada's legs was draped over Netherlands' own, the Dutchman's hand holding it there. He himself was nuzzling Canada's neck affectionately.

One word ran through the Hungarian's head at that moment: _Jackpot!_

She really didn't want to interrupt the two, but they didn't look drunk enough to forget that they got in a cab. So she coughed, making both heads turn her way. "Where to?" She asked in a low voice, hoping that they wouldn't recognize her.

"A hotel." Came Netherlands' answer.

"Which one?" There were a lot of hotels around, and Hungary honestly wasn't all that familiar with these parts. Even if he had specified, she might take a while to find it. Which she didn't mind of course, since the cameras were rolling and if something would happen, she wanted to capture as much as possible on film.

"I don't care. But not to expensive. I don't want to pay to much for this."

This earned him a playful punch in the shoulder from Canada. "So that's how much I mean to you, eh? Fucking cheapskate."

Netherlands shook his head. "No, this is how much you mean to me." He put a hand on the back of Canada's neck and pulled him forward for a kiss. The normally shy Canada had lost that shyness with the amount of alcohol he had consumed and kissed back without shame.

Hungary pushed her foot down on the gas and drove off. Her eyes were focussed on the road, but her thoughts were with the two in the backseat. This was no innocent kiss, according to the sounds that reached her ears. Her eyes kept drifting to the mirror, looking at them. Netherlands had pulled Canada into his lap and she couldn't quite see where he had put his hands at the moment. She adjusted the mirror again and saw that they were squeezing Canada's bottom.

The growing grin on the Hungarian's face instantly disappeared as she checked back on the road and saw that she had been drifting off to the other side of the road. She quickly steered the car to the appropriate lane. Crap. She was lucky there was nearly nobody on the road, otherwise she might have caused an accident.

Once the slight panic had passed and she was sure she wouldn't steer the car in the wrong direction again, she glanced at the mirror again. The two didn't seem to have noticed a thing of her mistake. Netherlands' hands were no longer cupping Canada's ass. The Canadian was straddling the other's lap so they were nearly crotch to crotch, the Dutchman's hands up the back of Canada's shirt.

Though Hungary had no problem with them being in this position, Canada's back obstructed her view of what was without a doubt a very hot make out session. Her cameras would surely capture the scene, though seeing something back on film was different than getting a live show.

She glanced back to the road. Still on the right side of the road. Good. But she was also supposed to be looking out for a hotel. She looked out the window. Somehow she had ended up in a rather poor neighbourhood. The Dutchman had said cheap, but she was sure he didn't mean the cheap kind which gave you free cockroaches and possibly several diseases with your room. She took a turn and tried to figure out the way to get out of this neighbourhood. It was a shame they didn't want a luxurious suite, because was just a little more pleasing to the eye than seeing two guys go at it in some plain hotel room. She could almost _see_ the scene in front of her. Netherlands lowering the Canadian on the soft sheets of the large bed (a bed that held so much possibilities), stripping him of his clothes, feeling and kissing and- God, she needed to get a camera into that hotel room!

Her eyes shot back to the mirror as Canada moaned loudly. They had shifted a bit so Hungary had a better view of the situation now. Netherlands had pushed Canada's shirt up and was sucking at his nipple. The Canadian's hands were tangled in Netherlands' hair, which looked surprisingly soft between his fingers. The Hungarian had always expected it to be held up by tons of hair products.

"You're always so sensitive." Netherlands spoke in a voice that was tainted with lust.

Canada gave a small groan. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

"I love it." The Dutchman breathed against his skin. He continued to suck, bringing up his hand to play with the other nipple, making Canada moan deliciously.

_Always?_ Hungary thought. She was a bit surprised at that revelation. She didn't know the two were in an established relationship. And believe me, if anyone knew who was doing what with who, it was Hungary and her trusted camera. It wasn't a secret that Canada and Netherlands were good friends, and everyone knew that when people were drunk things could happen. So she had assumed this was just a drunken one night stand. Now she found out things like these happened more often between them, Hungary had gained a reason to visit Netherlands more often. With that, the destination for her taxi trip of next week had been decided.

But back to the current situation. Hungary made sure to check on the road often enough that she wouldn't crash into something, but even when she was paying attention to driving, she had some difficulties with making the car move in a straight line. The sounds behind her grew hotter and hotter and her hands on the steering wheel shook slightly. Deep breaths, Elizaveta, deep breaths. She told herself.

Canada had squeezed his hand in between their bodies, fondling Netherlands through his pants. The Dutchman gasped and quickly caught his lover's lips in another kiss. The button got undone, the sound of a zipper, and Netherlands' moan, muffled by the kiss, as Canada's hand slipped inside.

Hungary bit her lip, slightly fanning herself with her hand. Her face was hot, as were certain other body parts. The temperature in the taxi had been steadily rising and was still rising.

Netherlands laid down on the backseat of the car and pulled Canada on top of him. The Canadian's massaging hand faltered not even a moment during this change of positions. Netherlands own hands went down south on Canada's body and returned the favour. He undid his pants, but instead of putting his hand in, he took Canada's erection _out_.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Hungary's thoughts were racing. It was only now that she felt something warm flow over the lower half of her face. Dabbing at the liquid with her hand, she saw that it was blood. Shit, she needed a tissue! How long had her nose been bleeding? With one hand she held the bleeding nose, while searching her bag with the other. Once she had found a tissue, she quickly pressed it to her nose, taking a hold of the steering wheel again with her now free hand. Just in time to avoid crashing into another car.

Then she spotted a hotel that looked decent, but not to expensive. Though to put it frankly, she did not, I repeat _not_ want to stop the two now. So she just kept driving. She stayed close though, so she could find the place back easily.

Netherlands' free hand pulled Canada's face close so he could place small kisses all over it. He bucked his hips up into the other's hand while stroking Canada at the same time. His skilled fingers wrapped around the throbbing flesh, his thumb teasing the tip. It became to much for the Canadian. With a loud scream he came in the Netherlands' hand, dirtying the seating of the car in the process. He rested his head on Netherlands' chest, trying to catch his breath.

"Mmn, Matthew." Netherlands mumbled.

Canada got the message and resumed his stroking of the other. He let their lips connect in a long, slow and sweet kiss. After pulling back, Canada started to trail kisses over Netherlands' jawline, neck, over his clothed chest.

Hungary could not hold back a small gasp. She held her breath, dearly hoping the two had not heard. But considering they had been ignoring pretty much everything that happened around them from the moment they had gotten in, there wasn't much of a chance that they would notice now. They were to caught up in each other.

Hungary's eyes followed Canada's lips, which were travelling further south. Oh god, don't tell me he's going to… but yes, he did.

He pulled Netherlands' pants and boxers down a bit, releasing the man's hard on. He didn't waste much time and took it in his mouth. Netherlands arched his back and tried to thrust into the warmth of Canada's mouth, but his hips were held down by a set of surprisingly strong hands. The Canadian bobbed his head up and down, humming lightly. Then he took the other in as far as possible and _swallowed_. This send Netherlands over the edge and he came in the other's mouth with a loud groan. Canada swallowed again, making sure not to dirty the car seats even more. He let Netherlands slide out of his mouth and pulled his pants up again. He put away his own vital regions as well and then laid on top of the panting man, his head resting on Netherlands' broad chest. The man wrapped an arm around his lover and kissed the top of his head.

Hungary just couldn't stop _staring_. She could barely believe just what had just happened in her taxi. But she was by no means complaining. She drove around for two more minutes before stopping in front of that hotel she saw earlier. She coughed again, making the two on the backseat aware of the fact that they were not alone.

"A hotel." Hungary said, looking straight ahead.

"Oh… yeah…" Came the reply, as if they had forgotten they had asked her to bring them here. The two got out. Hungary opened the window slightly to receive her payment. She prayed that they wouldn't recognize her now, and luckily for her they didn't.

Once they were gone, Hungary instantly relaxed in her seat. She took a moment to calm down and get her thoughts together. She needed to clean the backseat, and probably should also change her panties.

Maybe she could try to get into their hotel room and place some cameras, Hungary thought. And after that she could go back to that bar to see if Prussia and Romano perhaps needed a ride.

* * *

I'm thinking about doing an epilogue of how Hungary tries to sneak into their hotel room, or goes to pick up Prussia and Romano. Possibly both. Depends on how busy I am.


End file.
